


Moments of Importance

by navaan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: With how far apart they are most of the time, they have to cherish the stolen moments they have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



Kara loses herself in the sensation every single time. The moments are too rare. Sara isn’t close often enough. Worlds, time and the border between universe keep them apart too often, so she needs to cherish this: Sara’s lips against hers, sure hands holding on to her hips or trying to carefully sneak under her red short skirt.

There’s never enough time.

She’s strong, so strong that even with a touch she could break Sara’s arm, and yet every time she’s with Sara she feels normal and nervous and… protected.

“I’ll miss you,” she whispers against Sara’s ear, “when you have to leave again.”

Sara groans. Kara has learned already that Sara likes to be touched with sure strong touches and that she likes to be in charge and yet the one who listens to her every command. The loyalty in her gaze, the love, is what always gets to her. “I’d love to stay, but there’s so much I still have to do.”

They both do. Kara understands. It’s not time yet to settle down. She pulls Sara in closer, makes her brows touch and holds her that way. Sara doesn’t try to break her hold, so Sara doesn’t have to actually think too much about keeping her strength in check. “Just come back to me. Always come back to me.”

When Sara answers, it’s like a vow, sure and grave and important: “Always.”


End file.
